gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Patriot (IV)
| Sitzplätze = 4 (Fahrer und 3 Fahrgäste) | Wert = 50.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = | Im Fuhrpark von = Money Over Bitches, North Holland Hustlers | Technische Daten = Technische Daten | Höchstgeschw. = 236 km/hGTAIV.net | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = Allradantrieb | Getriebe = Vier-Gang-Schaltung | Gewicht = 4.000 Kilogramm | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Patriot-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Patriot (Verbundenheit mit der eigenen Nation) ist ein Geländewagen aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der dem Hummer H2 nachempfunden ist und von Mammoth hergestellt wird. Er kann entweder mit oder ohne Vinyl im Design der amerikanischen Flagge auftauchen. Auffällig sind auch bei Bandenmodellen die Lampen auf dem Dach, normalerweise sind diese schwarz, nach Pay’n’Spray-Besuchen sind diese auch silbern sowie dunkelblau. Der Patriot scheint für ein Fahrzeug seiner Größe übertrieben schwer. Als Ergebnis hat der Motor des Wagens leichte Probleme, ihn auf Touren zu bringen, im Gegensatz zu der eher mittelmäßigen Beschleunigung ist allerdings die Endgeschwindigkeit akzeptabel, wenn der Motor erst im gehobenen Drehzahlbereich läuft und die meiste Kraft entwickelt. Ferner hat der Patriot einen sehr hohen Schwerpunkt und er kann oftmals umkippen oder auf dem Dach landen, wenn man in engeren Kurven über den Bordstein fährt. Dies liegt an der extrem weichen, großzügigen Federung, die Hochgeschwindigkeitskurven zum Balanceakt werden lässt. Das Gewicht des Wagens hat jedoch auch einige positive Effekte. Zum einen kann der Patriot wörtlich über andere Fahrzeuge hinwegfahren (dabei hilft die weiche Federung wiederum, man muss nur aufpassen, dass sich der Wagen nicht überschlägt) oder sie aus dem Weg rammen, ohne viel Geschwindigkeit zu verlieren. Zum anderen saugt die Karosserie Geschosskugeln und Kollisionen geradezu auf, ohne stärkere Schäden zu nehmen. Es braucht schon so einiges, um den Patriot außer Kraft zu setzen. Ein besonderes Extra, vermutlich der allzu generösen Neigung zu Überschlägen geschuldet, ist der große Lenkeinschlag der gigantischen Reifen. Liegt der Patriot auf der Seite, kann man ihn mit wechselnden Lenkbewegungen und dosiertem Gaseinsatz meistens wieder aufrichten. Seine wahre Stärke zeigt der Patriot im Gelände, auch wenn es davon in Liberty City nicht allzu viel gibt. Sein starker Motor zieht ihn starke Neigungen hinauf und die hohe Bodenfreiheit, im Zusammenspiel mit der weichen Federung, sorgt dafür, dass er über Felsen, durch Senkungen oder über Hügel fahren kann, ohne aufzusetzen. Außerdem kann er, dank der hohen Bodenfreiheit, auch durch tieferes Wasser fahren, ohne dass der Motor absäuft. Varianten * Sowohl die North Holland Hustlers als auch Money Over Bitches fahren ein Bandenmodell des Patriot. Dieser bietet, neben einer schwarzen Lackierung (variabel mit amerikanischer Flagge), Extralampen auf dem Dach, einen Rammbügel an der Front, Auspuffrohre an den Seiten und einen Fernseher in den Kopflehnen. * Playboy X fährt als Anführer der North Holland Hustlers einen gold-gelben Patriot. * Der Fuhrpark der Polizei von Liberty City umfasst ebenfalls eine Version des Patriot. Diese taucht ab drei Fahndungssternen auf. Fundorte Allgemein # Unter anderem als Bandenmodell in Firefly Projects anzutreffen, Broker # Selten in Westdyke anzutreffen, Alderney GTA IV # Für Stevies Autoklau-SMS in Castle Gardens, Algonquin # Als Bandenmodell in North Holland anzutreffen, Algonquin # Als Bandenmodell in Acter anzutreffen, Alderney # In der Mission Deconstruction for Beginners # In der Mission Blow your Cover (Playboy X’ gelber Patriot) # In der Mission Photo Shoot # In der Mission The Holland Play (nur wenn man Playboy X auswählt) # Dwaynes Schläger fahren manchmal einen Patriot (in einzigartigem Dunkelrot) The Ballad of Gay Tony # Als Bandenmodell in Acter anzutreffen, Alderney Trivia *Der Patriot hat dasselbe Motorengeräusch wie der Peyote und der Voodoo. *Verliert man bei einem Patriot im Dunkeln die Motorhaube, sind die Scheinwerfer ebenfalls fort, da diese in die Motorhaube integriert sind. Sie leuchten trotzdem weiter und vor dem Wagen sieht man noch das Scheinwerferlicht, jedoch befinden sich keine Scheinwerfer mehr am Wagen. * In der Beta-Version hatte der Patriot andere Felgen. Bildergalerie Patriot Front.png|Die Front- und Seitenansicht des Patriot Patriot Heck.png|Heck- und Seitenansicht Patriot, IV.PNG|Das Bandenmodell des Patriot Patriot Stevie.jpg|Der Patriot aus Stevies Autoklaumissionen Patriot Playboy X.jpg|Playboy X’ gold-gelber Patriot Patriot Dwayne.jpg|Dwaynes roter Patriot, in dem manchmal seine beiden Schläger vorfahren IV_Brucies_Patriot.png|Der Patriot aus Brucie’s Exotic Car Imports Einzelnachweise en:Patriot es:Patriot no:Patriot pl:Patriot sv:Patriot Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Geländewagen Kategorie:Bandenfahrzeuge Kategorie:Spielfehler